


Sadie Hawkins Dance

by brunettachoppa687, TTICSY (phantomofthefandoms)



Series: The Things I Could Show You [7]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, cuteness, valentines dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunettachoppa687/pseuds/brunettachoppa687, https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomofthefandoms/pseuds/TTICSY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny get asked out to the school Valentines dance.  He wasn't really keen on going, but he gets a lovely surprise when he gets there~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Sadie is just a filer OC, but we thought she was awfully cute~ Enjoy the fluff!

“Come on, Danny, just one more picture!”

“Mommmmm…!” Danny groaned.

He scratched his head and looked sheepishly at the girl beside him, who smiled up at him with a tiny giggle.  “Sorry… uh, it’s ‘Sadie,’ right?” he asked.  “My parents can be a little…”

Sadie shrugged.  “It’s okay!” she replied.  “I totally get it.  My dad’s the same way.”

Her light hazel eyes blinked.  “Oh, that reminds me, he’s gonna want some of these pictures!” she exclaimed, moving forward – the bows on her dress swishing with her movements.  She pulled a flat black phone out of her purse.  “Uh, Mrs. Fenton, I probably need to give you my cell number…”

Danny pulled in a deep breath, enjoying the brief reprieve from flash photography as Sadie attempted to explain the concept of iCloud to his mom.

The weekend before Valentine’s Day, Casper High had decided to celebrate by hosting a Sadie Hawkins Dance on Friday night.  With the girls asking the guys, all the young men at Casper waited with baited breath for a girl to walk up to them – well, except Danny.  Tucker was hopeful enough.  However, the day before the dance, a sophomore girl came up to their little trio of juniors – blushing madly – and asked Danny to the dance!  Ironically enough, her name WAS Sadie, and what was Danny going to say, “no?”  Vlad had been surprised at the news, too, but he urged Danny to go to the dance with a tiny smirk.   Sadie had insisted on coming to pick him up.  After all, SHE had asked him out.

So here Danny was.  Trying to scoot out the door on a Friday night – dressed up in long navy blue trousers, a sky blue button-down shirt, and a fitted blue vest with matching striped tie.  Maddie had insisted he looked so nice in blue, but this HAD to be overkill…

“Okay, mom, we gotta go!” Danny insisted.

“All right, all right!” his mom laughed.  “Have fun, you two!”

Sadie skipped away, gingerly taking Danny’s arm and smiling a bit awkwardly up at him as they walked out the door towards her dad’s car.  A year younger than he was, Sadie was actually a pretty girl in a slightly chubby, girl-next-door type of way.  Freckles speckled her cheeks, her eyes the bright, light yellowish hazel that made them appear the yellow-green of autumn grass and a short, slightly shaggy bob of red hair.  Bangs combed to either side, Sadie had pinned a white bow behind one ear.  Two more bows were on the light green straps of her dress – a casual empire waist with a swishy skirt that ended at the knees, accentuating her thicker body.  Her flats were green, strapped almost like ballet slippers to tiny, nervous feet.

“Sorry about… you know, asking you out on such short notice,” Sadie apologized, eyes cast down.  Her voice was a little husky, like her.  “I just, uh…”

“No, seriously, it’s fine!” Danny laughed.  “I was just surprised!”

He opened the car door for her, directing his eyes forward and raising an eyebrow to himself.  //REALLY surprised…// he thought as she scooted into the backseat.  The ghost boy shut the door and walked to the other side, opening the door for himself and sliding in beside Sadie.  He greeted her dad, and off they went.

A few minutes in, Sadie squirmed a little in his peripherals.  “So, uh…” she murmured.  “Is your, uh, ‘friend’ Sam gonna be there?”

Danny glanced at her questioningly.  “Well, yeah, I guess.  I think she’s going doe.”

He cracked a halfhearted smile.  “Haha.  You know?  Doe?”

“Yeah… haha.”

Sadie bit her lip, looking out the window a bit anxiously.  Her feet tapped on the car mat.  “I see what you did there.”

Danny flushed in embarrassment, turning to look out the his own car window.  //Great, only five minutes in and I’m already making things awkward… Why did I agree to this?//

Danny sighed silently, casting a look at Sadie from the side of his eye.  He had been so surprised when she asked him, having already planned to go ‘stag’ with Sam…

He really hoped he wasn’t giving her the wrong impression…

Just then the car pulled to a stop in front of the high school and Danny busied himself with getting out and holding the door open for Sadie.  He gave her a smile, waiting as she bid her father goodbye, then took her arm to lead her into the loud gymnasium.  Danny paused, blinking wide eyes up at all the red, white, and pink decorations.  It was…  well, it was a LOT.  

“What, did they buy out every Valentine’s Day aisle they could find in the city?”

“I know,” Sadie muttered, glancing around in distaste.  “Just cuz it’s close to Valentine’s Day doesn’t mean they have to make it look like the Pink Panther’s guts exploded all over the--”

“Hey, Danny!”

Sadie immediately went silent as Sam and Tucker walked up to them, staring at her feet and flushing.  “The punch is actually pretty good!” Tucker enthused, a cup of the pink stuff in his hand.  “And all these ladies going doe~?  Is the Sadie Hawkins great or what?!”

Sam raised an eyebrow at her friend.  “Survey says ‘or what,’” she deadpanned grouchily.  The goth folded her arms; dressed in a dark violet v-necked dress with black skulls and fishnet sleeves, she made an imposing figure -- at odds with the doilies and hearts in the background.

Tucker frowned at her.  He had on a simple red button-down to match his beret, black slacks, and red converses.  “Oh, don’t be such a downer,” he told her, then threw an arm around Danny’s neck.  “Dude, you look awesome!!  And good thing too!”

The bespectacled boy pointed towards a corner, smirking.  “Guess who’s heeeeeeere~?” he murmured.

Danny turned to see what Tucker was looking at, only to pale for a split second before going beet red.  

There, standing and talking to Mr. Lancer beside the refreshment table, was Vlad Masters.

He was dressed in an elegant black three piece suit with a blood red, button down shirt and matching tie.  His hair, for once, was free from its ponytail and fell like a silver waterfall over one shoulder.  The whole look screamed money and power, and he looked like a seductive demon sent to tempt the young and innocent…

//’Seductive demon,’ oh GOD, look what he does to me…!// Danny thought to himself, suffering from secondhand embarassment just from his own thoughts.

But as far as Danny was concerned, he was.  Danny was the only young soul he seemed to be trying to tempt, though, if that slanted eyed look and devilish smirk were anything to go by.

Danny frowned, eyes narrowing slightly.  //Oh that sly little--//

He felt a tug on his arm and turned to see Sadie, slightly worried expression on her face.  “Are you okay?” she asked quietly.  She released him as quickly as she had grabbed him; she seemed a bit cowed now that they were actually here.

Danny blinked before smiling down at her reassuringly.  “Oh yeah, sorry!  That’s my private tutor over there, old family friend.  Seeing him just… Surprised me is all…”

Sam snorted into her punch, a grin on her lips.  “It’s not THAT surprising that he would be here~”

Tucker chuckled too, giving Danny a knowing look.  “Yeah man, you know how IMPORTANT you are to him~”

“Oh my god, guys, please stop!”

The two just fell into a fit of giggles, mainly by the pained look on Danny’s face.  Danny turned and took Sadie’s hand, leading her to the dance floor, but pausing at the edge to give her a small smile.  “Wanna dance?”

She looked surprised for a second -- her eyes flicking to Sam and back to Danny.  “W-With me?” she asked.

Danny frowned, confused.  “Well yeah, I mean, we came together…”

He followed her line of sight, seeing how she was glancing from Sam back to him over and over again.  What was she--?

Oh.  OH!

“Oh!  You think that me, and Sam, are--haha!  No!  Me and SAM??  No, oh my gosh, I’m nowhere NEAR her type!  HAHA!!”  

He paused, cocking his head to the side.  “Then again, I have no idea what her type IS... “

He got over his surprised giggles, and smiled down at Sadie kindly.  He leaned a little closer, like he was sharing a secret.  “Look, the truth is…” he whispered.  “And PLEASE don’t be upset but… I’m GAY.”

Sadie stared at him for a second, eyes wide…

And then her face lit up.

“You too~?!” Sadie gasped, smiling.

Danny blinked, taken by surprise.  “‘Me too’-- HUH?”

The husky redhead immediately flushed red, hands going to her cheeks as she stared at the floor.  “I always thought you and Sam were a couple, and I kept trying to find out but I couldn’t figure it out, so I wanted to get you alone tonight so I could ASK, but… I, um…!”

Her hazel eyes glanced sidelong at Sam, who had gone back to chatting with Tucker in a corner -- and turned an even brighter pink.

Sadie hid her face in her hands.  “Nnnnnn, she’s so pretty but she’s so intimidating and I couldn’t just ASK her if she was single, you know?!” she squeaked at the floor.

Danny glanced down at Sadie, then up at Sam, then back again.  His eyes widened in understanding, a literal ‘DING’ going off in his head.

“Ooohh!  You like Sam!”

Danny physically winced when he saw her cringe slightly and bite her lip.  //Smooth Fenton, real smooth...//

He sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder and smiling down at her gently.  “Listen, I don’t know if she likes girls or not, but she would NEVER make you feel bad for at least ASKING.  She’s really nice and understanding once you get past that prickly exterior, haha~”

He gave her a little nudge with his hip in Sam’s direction, smile encouraging.  “Go ahead, I’m right beside ya for moral support~”

“B-But…”

Sadie stuttered, shoulders hunched, then glanced back at Danny.  He gave her an encouraging nod.  She blinked -- then sucked in a breath, straightened up, and marched right up to Sam.  

“HI!” she yelled, arm outstretched in a stiff force-palm.

Startled, Sam and Tucker stared at the short redhead.

Sadie froze.

Her face quickly turned bright red and she slunk away, muttering to herself.  “‘Hi,’ what kind of an idiot am I, THAT’S not gonna do anything for me…!” she whimpered.

Suddenly, familiar chuckles came up behind Danny.  “Hahahahaha~”

Vlad lay a hand on the younger halfa’s shoulder.  “Poor girl.  She’s certainly got a terminal case of butterflies~” he observed, grinning in amusement.  He leaned down and planted a quick kiss on Danny’s temple.  “But at least I didn’t call in last minute to became a chaperone for nothing.  Hello, badger~”

 


	2. Chapter Two

Danny glanced up at his mentor, pout firmly on his lips and an eyebrow raised.  “Be nice, Vlad.”

Then, Danny turned completely around to face him, hands on his hips.   “And don’t think you’re getting off the hook that easily!” he whispered hotly.  “Why didn’t you tell me you were going to be here?!  And dressed like THAT?”

Vlad glanced down at himself, brows raised in genuine confusion.  “Dressed like what?” he asked, straightening up.  “I’m a ‘chaperone,’ I thought I should look the part.”

“UGGHHH!”  Danny moaned, head falling into his hands so his words were muffled, but Vlad could hear him quite clearly.  “You’re dressed like a SEX GOD, damn you!  And all these girls?!  They’re staring at you like you’re their last meal on earth!”

Well, that was a bit of an exaggeration, but nearly every teenage girl there was eyeing Vlad up with VERY appreciative expressions once they’d caught sight of him.  Not that you could really BLAME them; in a room full of boys, this was an honest to god MAN.  However, this was also DANNY’S man and he did NOT share.  

A growl escaped Danny without his permission, causing him to try and stifle it while he blushed red in shame.

Vlad smirked -- ego swelling along with his chest at the display.

He raised a brow down at Danny.  “Well, perhaps I should go ‘chaperone’ you somewhere else, hm?” he chuckled.  Taking gentle hold of his shoulder, Vlad steered his pupil towards the exit doors…

Sam and Tucker saw them go.  They glanced at Sadie, who was hiding in a corner and drinking punch like she hoped it was spiked, and then at each other.  Had there been some kind of misunderstanding with him bringing a girl to the dance?  Oh no…

A delicate hand with black-painted nails grabbed onto Sadie’s wrist.

The redhead jumped like she’d been electrocuted as Sam pulled her out of her seat.  “S-S-Saa--?!” she stammered.

“Relax, you’re not in trouble, we just need you to testify,” Sam deadpanned, half-dragging Sadie towards the football field, Tucker hot on their tail.

~*~

 

Danny let Vlad steer him outside, taking in a deep calming breath of fresh night air.  He looked up at the stars overhead, smiling softly, and sighed in relief as cool air brushed past him.  He hadn’t noticed till just now how HOT it had been inside that gym…

He turned to look up at Vlad, smiling mischievously.  “Well now, what could you possibly have been intending by bringing me out here, Mr. Masters~?”

Vlad smiled softly back at Danny, and -- tucking his hands in his pockets -- walked up to the middle row of bleachers, the spotlights glinting off his hair like a glowing white fire.  

He sat down, and patted the seat beside him.  “I honestly just wanted to be with you, Daniel,” he murmured.  “Come here…”

Danny grinned happily, ducking his head shyly.  He slowly made his way over to join Vlad, sitting down close beside him and laying his head on the man’s shoulder.  He snuggled close, breathing in deeply and taking in the spicy scent of Vlad’s aftershave and the slight sharp undertone... like cold earth and smoke, that was all Vlad.

He opened his blue eyes, not really not having noticed he had ever closed them.  He blinked, startled to find Vlad’s face so close to his, steel blue eyes lidded and dark as they watched him.  Danny flushed further under the man’s gaze, turning to rub his cheek into the man’s shoulder.  

“Hi~” he whispered softly, a small, sweet smile playing on his lips and baby blue eyes glittering.

“Hi…” Vlad murmured.

He pressed their foreheads together… eyes closing in peace as he just breathed him in, feeling like his chest would burst, but not just from pride.  From happiness, and love, and desire…

“It’s been almost a year since we met,” the older man whispered, nuzzling Danny softly.  “I’m so happy we did…”

His dark blue eyes opened.  “You’re the most important thing in my life,” he said quietly, running his fingers through Danny’s perfect dark hair.  “You know that, right?”

Danny practically beamed, pressing back into Vlad’s hand like a content cat.  He looked up at Vlad with lidded blue eyes, full of warmth and love and happiness.  “Yeah… and you have become one of the most important things in mine…” he confessed.  “I honestly don’t think I could live without you in my life now…”

They remained like that for a long while, just soaking in each other’s presence, before Danny stood up on shaky legs.  He smiled down at Vlad, drunk on love and happiness, giddy with it even.  He held out a hand to the man, already walking backwards.

“Dance with me~”

Vlad snorted, shaking his head in bewilderment… then glanced up at Danny lovingly.

He took his hand.  Danny led him down the stairs, away from the bleachers, out into the football field and -- in the dead silence, under the glaring spotlights, with no one else around -- pressed close to him.  Vlad took gentle hold of him, one hand on his back and one idly playing in his hair, and pulled him even closer.  Danny was in heaven.  He sighed, nearly breathless in his joy, and pressed close against Vlad’s chest.  He tucked his head under the man’s chin, arms wrapped around him.  Together, they stepped from side to side… swaying softly, mindlessly, to a song no one else could hear.

Danny had never felt so at peace, so loved…

_‘I wanna break every clock… The hands of time could never move again...’_

Danny looked up, confused.  //Music?//

_‘We could stay in this moment… For the rest of our lives...’_

__

Danny had started to look around, try to find the source of the music, but the words…  He looked back up at Vlad, meeting his gaze.  Danny couldn’t help but get lost in his eyes, in the man himself…  

_‘Is it over now hey, hey, is it over now…’_

 

And they swayed, turning in circles to the music that seemed to be playing from their very hearts, conjured by their love alone...

 

_‘I wanna be your last, first kiss…  That you'll ever have…’_

 

Playing from their very hearts… although it was a bit tinny, far away, and coming from a pair of two-cent PDA speakers.  Tucker, Sam hid in the shadows of the bleachers -- along with a very red Sadie -- smiling affectionately at their best friend’s happiness.

‘I wanna be your last… first kiss...’ the handheld device cooed, playing a track from Anberlin.

The goth nudged Tucker.  “You sap,” she joked.

The boy shrugged, smiling helplessly.  “What can I say?” he asked.  “I’m a romantic!”

Meanwhile, behind them, Sadie shuffled her feet -- cheeks blazing as she looked up at Sam.  She’d been crushing on the tall girl for months, and there she was, three feet away from her, a freaking LOVE SONG playing…

Before she lost her courage, Sadie quickly walked up behind Sam and tapped her on the shoulder.

“Umm…”

Sam turned around, eyes widening a little when she saw Sadie.  “Oh wow, sorry for dragging you out here like this!”

She gestured to the two men out on the field.  “That’s Danny’s… well, secret boyfriend, I guess you could say.  We were worried he might have been angry at Danny for bringing you to the dance, but it looks like it’s all good~”

She looked back down at the girl, taking in her shy expression and nervous twitch of fingers and feet.  SHe smiled kindly, trying to look less intimidating.  “Um, did you… want something?”

“Ummmmm…!”

Sadie held out her palm to Sam, eyes squeezed shut and face blazing pink.  “Will YOU… um, dance with me…?” she squeaked, almost unable to hear HERSELF over her hammering heartbeat.

Sam’s eyes widened even further, stunned.  Her mouth fell open slightly, only to shake herself out of it quickly.  

“Wow!  Okay, honestly wasn’t expecting THAT...”

She looked down at Sadie for a long time, lost in thought.  She glanced up at Danny and Vlad out there on the field, staring each other, so deeply in love.  It… wouldn’t HURT to have something like that…

And she wasn’t going to find it without TRYING.

She turned back to Sadie, her violet lips smiling a bit.  “You know what?  Yeah.  Yeah, I would like that!”

She took Sadie’s hand and lead her a few steps away to give themselves some room, before spinning into a slow, swaying dance.  She blushed slightly as she placed a hand high on Sadie’s hip, holding her hand with her free one.  “Is… Is this ok?”

Sadie nodded so hard it looked like her head was going to fall off, still flushing bright red.  “Umm… my name’s Sadie!” she tried to tell Sam.  Almost immediately the girl swore internally and turned pinker.  “I-I’m sorry, I’ll get better at this, I’m just not that good talking to people but, um, I didn’t mean to, like, be a bother to Danny or anything, I just wanted to find out if you were single and--”

She clamped her mouth shut, trying not to stare at Sam’s front -- but it was a bit hard since it was RIGHT THERE.

Sam laughed, easily shrugging off the poor girls awkwardness.  “It’s alright, I doubt Danny ever saw it as a bother.  He was probably more worried about accidentally leading you on or something.”

“Oh… well, good…”

There was a moment of silence… then Sadie opened her eyes, still looking down, and shyly put her hands on Sam’s shoulders.  The goth blinked, then glanced at Tucker -- who was staring -- and shrugged at him.

Tucker put both his hands up and made a little “raise the roof” gesture, waggling his eyebrows.

Sam stuck her tongue out at him and turned so Sadie wouldn’t accidentally see him.

*~*~*

Danny could sense the song drawing to a close.  He pulled back from Vlad’s embrace in order to reach up to kiss him oh so sweetly.  He pulled back with a soft smile, gaze fond.

“Will you be my Valentine tomorrow?” the ghost boy asked.  “And next year?  And the year after that? Et cetera et cetera...?”

“Of course I’ll be your Valentine…” Vlad murmured.

He gave his badger a soft kiss in return.  “As long as you’ll be mine~”

**  
  
**

(The End. Happy Valentine’s Day~)

Track:  Anberlin, “Inevitable”

 


End file.
